jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Millennium Falke/Legends
auftauchen in Star Trek Da die special effects von "Star Trek: First Contact" aus dem hause Industrial Light and Magic stammen, liessen wohl einige offizielle quellen verlauten das in die erste schlachtszene gegen den borg-würfel angeblich das CGI modell des Millennium Falkens eingebaut wurde. die fans identifizierten darauf hin dieses objekt als das am ehsten in frage kommende: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:Akira_and_Millennium_Falcon.jpg. ich dachte es wäre vieleicht eine interessante hintergrundinfo--85.178.239.157 12:25, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) :Ja, das ist schon interessant und kann man auf jeden Fall auch im Artikel erwähnen. Du kannst das ruhig in den Artikel schreiben und zwar unter dem Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen. :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:21, 17. Feb 2007 (CET) Obi-Wan als Besatzungsmitglied? Ich glaube nicht, dass man Obi-Wan wirklich als Besatzungsmitglied sehen kann. Immerhin zahlte er ja nur Geld für einen Transport - den er ja nicht überlebte. Er war Passagier, aber kein Besatzungsmitglied. Oder habe ich vielleicht etwas in einem Buch übersehen? Tschedai 19:38, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Bild Mal ehrlich, gibts es kein besseres Bild vom Falken? Bei so einem bekannten Schiff sollte es doch wenigstens möglich sein, ein gescheites Bild in die Infobox zu setzen. MfG Kyle 10:30, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das ist wahr. Ich schau mich mal nach einem um. Und Kyle...meinst du du könntest mal was ordentliches aus dem Artikel machen? Boba 11:12, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, da ich die Risszeichnungen habe, kann ich auf alle Fälle die Technik aufpoliern, was die Geschichte angeht, kann ich nur das aus den Filmen machen, wenn der nämlich sonst noch wo auftaucht (Comics, etc.), bräuchte ich Hilfe. Ich würde es auf alle Fälle versuchen. MfG Kyle 11:17, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das ist gut. Komm mal ICQ, ich ab da ein Bild, weiß aber nicht obs gut ist. Boba 11:22, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bildquelle Als ich in der WP nach Bildern gesucht habe, bin ich auf dieses Bild hier gestoßen. Es zeigt eine Art Grundriss des Falken, unter Anderem auch Dinge, die sich nicht aus den Risszeichnungen entnehmen lassen, weshalb mein Abschnitt "Aufbau" noch unvollständig ist (und wahrscheinlich sogar einen Fehler hat). Nun meine Frage: Darf ich das Bild auswerten und damit den Artikel ergänzen, obwohl ich die Quelle nicht habe? Gruß Kyle 14:08, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich würde dir raten, dich nur auf die Quellen zu verlassen, die du auch wirklich hast. Den so machst du mal keinen Fehler in den Artikel. Es kann schon sein, dass es auch beim Aufbau des Millennium Falken verschiedene Ansichten gibt. Aber wieso soll das Bild mehr wert sein, als das, was in Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen steht? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:23, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::In den Risszeichnungen sind z.B. der dritte Frachtraum, der genaue Aufbau des Heckbereiches und auch die Anzahl der Fluchtkapseln nicht ersichtlich. Wenn du den entsprechenden Abschnitt liest, wirst du feststellen, dass ich mich um diesen Bereich etwas herumgemogelt habe. Mithilfe der Zeichnung könnte ich - sofern sie verlässlich ist - diese Lücke füllen. Aber du hast natürlich im Grunde Recht, es ist aber einfach etwas was ich gerne drin hätte. Bild:;-).gif Kyle 17:30, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich kann dich schon verstehen! Aber man kann diesbezüglich eigentlich keine Ausnahme machen. Es heißt, dass man nur über etwas schreiben sollte, wenn man es auch mit 100%iger Sicherheit nachweisen kann. Klar, dass das nicht alle hier so ernst sehen, aber diese Regel ist unerschütterlich... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:42, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich möchte mich gerne daran halten. Mit der Lücke werde ich wohl leben müssen... Gruß Kyle 17:45, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Das ist doch nur eine Kleinigkeit, wenn man bedenkt, was du an dem Artikel schon alles gemacht hast ;) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:47, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich hab mal alle Bilder, die auf der WP davon kursieren, verglichen und keine sooo großen Unterschiede festgestellt. Zumindest der Grundaufbau ist bei allen gleich. 17:50, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::@Ani: Fühle mich geschmeichelt. ;) @Ben: Du meinst, sie sind unbedenklich, weil bei Fehlern unterschiede auftauchen müssten? Kyle 18:08, 12. Sep 2007 (CEST) Grundaufbau : Ich mach das mal hier in einen neuen abschitt, dazu kann ich kyle vielleicht eine kleine zwischenlösung anbieten wie wärs damit Das sind u.a. meine Dienste die ich euch anbieten kann. Wär vielleicht ein akzeptabler kompromiss? Wenn euch das taugt - bescheid sagen ich machs dann fertig EDIT/// Vielleicht hat jemand noch andere Quellen für mich zum abgleichen? --Mara 04:53, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Wie ihr seht gibt es eindeutige Abgleichungen. Aus beiden ließe sich evtl. ein fertiger Grundriss zusammenstellen. Dafür is aber die Auflösung der risszeichnung zu klein. Ich persönlich muß sagen das ich es sehr sehr schade fände wenn keine (wenn auch nur grobe) Zeichnung zu sehen wär. Der autor hat immernoch die Möglichkeit auf die unzuverlässigkeit der Quelle hinzuweisen. Lieber eine grobe Vorstellung als gar keine. --Mara 05:19, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) http://portfolio.marie-schweiz.de/pics/lageplan-mil-falcon.jpg ::Es ist im Artikel ja bereits eine Zeichnung vorhanden, die einen gewissen Einblick gibt (stammt aus den Risszeichnungen). So ein Provisorium dort einzubauen halte ich nicht für sinnvoll, derart wichtig ist die Illustration nämlich nicht. Sobald das Fachbuch "Blueprints" erhältlich ist, kann man ja einen Plan daraus verwenden, der dann wohl auch deutlich detaillierter ausfallen dürfte. Gruß, Kyle 10:01, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Falken gesichtet Ich glaub ich hab zwei Frachter der Falkenart entdeckt. In Episode 2 wo Anakin und Padme auf Naboo mit den Frachter ankommen, sind sie beide ganz Links an Raumhafen zu sehen. Gruss--Benji321 22:49, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das sind YT-1300-Frachter. Das sie da vorkommen, ist nix besonderes, die flogen massenweise durch die Gegend. Bild:;-).gif Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Kyle 12:02, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Schwarzer Falke Im Teil zum Yuuzhan Vong Krieg wird noch mit keinem Wort erwähnte, dass Lando den Falken schwarz lackiert. ich halte dies für ein wichtiges Ereignis, da es den charakter des Schiffs verändert und sollte daher erwähnt werden.--Yoda41 Admin 21:37, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bild:O.o.gif Oh, danke für den Hinweis. Aber völlig vergessen hat Dennis das sicher nicht, er hat mir ja schon davon erzählt. Das wird auf alle Fälle noch eingebaut. Gruß, Kyle 22:32, 19. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::ok, dann ist gut^^.--Yoda41 Admin 10:04, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Steht doch schon drin, warum es doppelt einbauen? Bel Iblis 18:51, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur März 2008 (bestanden) * : Ich finde den Artikel über das Star Wars-Schiff schlechthin sehr informativ, gut geschrieben und gut bebildert. Deshalb ist er für mich auf alle Fälle lesenswert. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 14:14, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : ne begründung von wegen nicht exzellent, währe hierbei noch nett (wir haben ja schließlich 2 Auszeichungen). Dafür fehlen vielleicht noch ein paar Zitate, Bilder und die Anfangsgeschichte des Schiffes. --Modgamers 14:19, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Sehr schön! --Anakin 14:40, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Auf jeden Fall lesenswert! Gruß – Andro Disku 17:01, 15. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Geht klar, aber vielleicht kann man noch was an den ganzen Links machen, zu denen es noch keine Artikel gibt. MfG Kal Meyer (Talkshow) 14:27, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Wirklich schön ich würd den für exelent nominiren.;)--Lord AnakinKonferentzraum 15:25, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Yup, dem schließe ich mich an. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:32, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Ganz klat Lesenswert und auch nicht mehr allzu weit von Exzellent entfernt. Thor 16:04, 16. Mär. 2008 (CET) * :Gründe wurden genannt. --Benji321 15:47, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Aufgrund von neun Fürstimmen und keiner einzigen Gegenstimme gewinnt der Millenium Falke die Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 12:25, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) Exzellent-Abstimmung vom April 2008 (gescheitert) * : Der Artikel ist ausführlich und gut geschrieben. Das "verschrottete" Design und die zahlreichen modifikationen werden gut erklärt und auch die lange Geschichte des Schiffes ist gut wiedergegeben. Zu guter letzt bekommt man noch interessante Informationen im HdK-Teil. Ich finde es ist ein exzellenter Artikel. MfG - Cody 20:24, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Tut mir Leid, aber für exzellent fehlt mir, die Vorgeschichte. Das ganze beginnt ja ziemlich unvermittelt gleich mit Han und Lando, doch das schiff gabs schließlich schon vorher. Zudem ist es in Angriff der klonkrieger zusehn AFAIK ... das alles sollte da noch rein. Außerdem währe es schön für jeden (geschichts-) abschnitt zumindest ein Zitat zu haben. --Modgamers 20:33, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Für mich fehlen neben der Anfangsgeschichte des Falkens auch der Untergang des Falkens. Das waren die zwei Gründe, warum ich den Artikel bei lesenswert und nicht bei exzellent vorgeschlagen habe. Sollten diese zwei Dinge innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen allerdings noch in den Artikel kommen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, meine Stimme auf Pro zu ändern. Darth Mauls Klon Disku 20:51, 28. Mär. 2008 (CET) * : Bei dem Teil Beschreibung würde ich wirklich für exzellent stimmen, aber ich muss mich doch meinen Vorrednern anschließen, beim Geschichtsabschnitt könnte noch einiges rein. Ich habe schon einige Bücher gelesen und für den Falken gibt es viele schöne Zitate und da ich auch die NJO-Reihe gelesen habe, die aus 19 Büchern besteht, weiß ich, dass da noch einiges an Informationen beigetragen werden könnte. Jaina 09:47, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Sehr schöner Artikel.--Lord Anakin ✉ 12:05, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) * Ist doch super, ich sage Exellent. Gruß A-11 16:04, 30. Mär. 2008 (CEST) * : Habt ihr wenigstens mal ein paar der Quellen zur Hand? Zur Geschichte geht da noch mehr, deswegen abwarten! --Benji321 18:03, 31. Mär. 2008 (CEST) * : Also für mich ist der exzellent... --Anakin 14:01, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * : Ein wirklich exzellenter und gut zusammengefasster Artikel Evil040 09:26, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) **Stimme ungültig, da keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 09:56, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ***Übrigens wäre diese Stimme auch ungültig, wenn er 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum hätte, da die Wahl bereits vorbei ist. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 10:01, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ****Dann wird es höchste Zeit die Wahl zu archivieren.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:03, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Mit vier Fürstimmen und drei Gegenstimmen sowie einer Enthaltung hat der Artikel die Wahl zum exzellenten Artikel verloren.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:07, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Daten Warum bleiben die Daten die ich reingesetzt habe nicht drin? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:59, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Weil sie dem Standart für einen YT-1300 entsprechen, und Standartdaten müssen nicht bei jedem einzelnen Schiff neu aufgelistet werden, nur Daten, die von Stadart abweichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:00, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Fragen Wir haben 2 Fragen 1. Frage wo habt ihr die Information her das der Faslke das erstemal 60VSY gesehen wurde und in welchen Buch komt das vor 2. Frage wan war Kyle Katarn mitglied der Crew des Falken dies würde uns interessieren. Mit Freundlichen Grüßen: GRUPPE10 (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.43.67 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 10:15, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET)) Geschichte erweitern? Hallo, das OSWM zählt doch zum Kanon, oder? Dann könnte ich doch die Informationen zur Geschichte des Falken, die in #53 waren, ergänzen? Probase 15:41, 28. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Übersetzung müsste es im letzten abschnitt der geschichte nicht "kommerzsektor" und nicht "konzernsektor" heißen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.144.127.245 (Diskussion) 12:04, 13. Jul. 2010) :Im Buch wird der Sektor als Kommerzsektor beschrieben, dass ist richtig. Allerdings heißt er im Original "Corporate Sector", welches eher wenig mit "Kommerz" zu tun hat. Deshalb verwenden wir zur Zeit die einheitliche Übersetzung Korporationssektor aus Die Gespensterstaffel (S. 272). Allerdings wird das ganze noch diskutiert → Diskussion:Korporationssektor. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 12:10, 13. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Falken gesichtet das ist ja schön und gut aber wenn die doch so massenweise rumfliegen, wieso seit ihr euch dann so sicher das das in episode III. der millenium falke war???mfg (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.24.70.20 (Diskussion) 12:14, 2. Apr. 2011) :Lesen bildet... Im Artikel steht, aus welchem Roman das hervorgeht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:51, 2. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Vorgeschichte Wenn als Erstsichtung schon 60 VSY angegeben ist, dann sollte auch die Vorgeschichte des Falken vor Lando dabei sein. Dazu dann bitte auch noch die Piloten ergänzen. Siehe: Millennium Falke (Roman) Außerdem vielleicht noch einige ehemalige Schiffsnamen, wie Zweite Chance oder Sternengesandte etc.(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von TarthVames (Diskussion | Beiträge) 20:05, 8. Jun. 2012) :Moin, ich gebe dir vollkommen recht. Hierzu gibt es auch noch mehrere fehlende Infos. Siehe dazu auch Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel#Millennium_Falke. Sofern dir die Quellen vorliegen, bist du herzlich eingeladen die entsprechenden Infos und Geschichten in den Artikel einzubauen!! MfG Hjhunter 21:23, 8. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Geschwindigkeit Hallo! Ich hab mir grad Episode IV nochmals angeschaut und mir ist aufgefallen, dass Han Solo sagt, dass der Falke eine 1,5-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit erreicht. Jedoch wird, laut des Artikel Hyperantrieb Abschnitt 'Hinter den Kulissen' folgendes beschrieben: In Blutlinien hingegen benötigt der Millennium Falke mit einem Hyperantrieb der Leistungsklasse 0,5 nur drei Stunden für 20.000 Lichtjahre. Dies entspräche 54,4 millionenfacher Lichtgeschwindigkeit und man bräuchte nur 15 Stunden, um die Galaxis zu durchqueren. Beides könnte jedoch nicht stimmen, daher meine Frage: Wie schnell ist nun der Falke und ist es ein Fehler im Film/im Buch? Vielen Dank für Ihre Bemühungen! Sith-Lord Darth Owsil 30px|link=Benutzer Diskussion: Darth Owsil 22:51, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Beanstandungen und Abwahl als Lesenswert 2012 Millennium Falke Kommentar: Ich halte den Artikel nich mehr lesenswert, denn mehr als 10 Romanhandlungen fehlen, darunter sogar Millennium Falke (Roman) -- Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 11:48, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC)' :Kommentar: Das ist richtig und sollte korrigiert werden, allerdings ist das für mich kein Grund dem Artikel das Prädikat abzuerkennen, denn bei einem lesenswerten Artikel ist die Vollständigkeit nicht ausschlaggebend. Hjhunter 00:23, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Kommentar:'Aber wenn sogar der eigene Roman fehlt und zu dem auch noch zwei Neunteiler denke ich, dass es zu viel ist. 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 14:04, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)' :::Kommentar: Dennoch finde ich das der Artikel informativ genug für den Status lesenwert ist, da er sowohl Technik-Angaben als auch reichlich Informationen zu der Geschichte besitzt. --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 20:29, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::::Kommentar: Da nach dem Intro zu dieser Seite Vollständigkeit nicht zwingend erforderlich ist, um einem Artikel das Prädikat „lesenswert“ zu verleihen, halte ich diese Diskussion für ein wenig unnötig. Zudem hat JP-Corran-Horn dankenswerterweise viele Informationen hinzugefügt. Ich denke daher, dass diese Diskussion beendet werden kann, und werde den Abschnitt in sieben Tagen archivieren, sofern sich kein begründeter Widerspruch erhebt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:37, 28. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) *Kritik von Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede **Problem: Intrigen fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Blutlinien fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Sturmfront fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Exil fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Opfer fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Inferno fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Zorn fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Enthüllungen fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Sieg fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Der Ausgestoßene fehlt ***Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Omen (Roman) fehlt ***Antwort: Es gibt in diesem Roman nichts über den Falken? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Abgrund fehlt ***Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:29, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Rückschlag fehlt ***Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:00, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Die Verbündeten fehlt ***Antwort: Es gibt in diesem Roman nichts über den Falken? JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:45, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Im Vortex fehlt ***Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:53, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Verurteilung fehlt ***Antwort: Erledigt JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:53, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Aufstieg fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Apocalypse fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: Millennium Falke (Roman) fehlt ***Antwort: **Problem: The Essential Guide to Warfare fehlt ***Antwort: *Kritik von JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:18, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) **Problem: Einzelnachweise fehlen ***Antwort: Ergebnis Der Arikel bleibt lesenswert, die Kriterien sind weiterhin erfüllt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 00:22, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auftauchen in “Das Erwachen der Macht“ Da der Falke auch im neuen Film “Das Erwachen der Macht“ eine Rolle spielt, wäre es vermutlich sinnvoll, auch diesen Teil seiner Geschichte zu beleuchten. Humulb (Diskussion) 14:11, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Aber doch bitte in den Kanon- und nicht in den Legends-Tab! Und Begriffe wie "Erweitertes Universum" werden nicht im normalen Text, sondern in den Hintergrundinfos verwendet. Gruß Onicle (Diskussion) 14:14, 31. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Ach so, Kanon und Legends... :Ich wusste doch, dass ich was vergessen hatte, danke für den Tipp :Humulb (Diskussion) 21:49, 7. Aug. 2016 (UTC)